


Test Subject

by pimpmypaws



Series: Test Subject [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (I forgot about the watersports is what happened), Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Breeding Kink, Dehumanization, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, No mpreg, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Top Armitage Hux, medical fetish, mild temperature play, mild watersports, needleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmypaws/pseuds/pimpmypaws
Summary: Fill for this KHK prompt:Hux and Kylo are a kinky couple with a very elaborate fantasy which they act out on weekends in specifically rented places: Kylo is a laboratory mutt used by Hux, a sadistic scientist. Kylo spends his weekends in cages and on exam tables as Hux subjects him to invasive procedures, controls and monitors his every breath, his food, water intake and waste, administers bitter "medicines" and injects him with light sedatives only to clean him out and then push his bare cock into Kylo's ass. Hux, actually a medical professional, knows exactly how to make the experience intense and utterly submissive for Kylo. Both are extremely into it and it’s all consensual even though they play rough and mutt Kylo gets debased and abused.





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this KHK prompt:
> 
> Hux and Kylo are a kinky couple with a very elaborate fantasy which they act out on weekends in specifically rented places: Kylo is a laboratory mutt used by Hux, a sadistic scientist. Kylo spends his weekends in cages and on exam tables as Hux subjects him to invasive procedures, controls and monitors his every breath, his food, water intake and waste, administers bitter "medicines" and injects him with light sedatives only to clean him out and then push his bare cock into Kylo's ass. Hux, actually a medical professional, knows exactly how to make the experience intense and utterly submissive for Kylo. Both are extremely into it and it’s all consensual even though they play rough and mutt Kylo gets debased and abused.
> 
> I am...pretty goddamn ashamed of myself for this. Like, so, so ashamed. I hope someone at least enjoys this. I didn't hit everything prompter asked for, but I think I did okay?

A bank of stainless steel cages ran along the wall, each lined with fading newspaper. Only one patient had ever occupied this hospital and he was there now, laying naked on his side on his own squares of newspaper, knees tucked up to his belly. His face was covered by a leather hood, but Hux knew he wasn’t sleeping. Kylo never slept in the hospital.

Hux leaned back in his chair, crossed his legs at the knee, and glanced at the fluid bag hanging on Kylo’s door. A little longer. His tools were all laid out on the counter behind him for their afternoon plans. Kylo always left the planning to him, preferring not to know what was coming, and Hux was looking forward to today.

He stood as the last of the fluid in the IV bag dripped into the chamber and turned the fluid pump off before it started beeping.

“All done, Kylo,” he said. “Time to get you capped off.”

Kylo couldn’t hear him, not with the hood on, but he shifted in the cage as Hux opened the creaky door. Hux reached for his arm and quickly undid the IV line from the catheter, capping off both ends and dropping the line outside of the cage. He grabbed Kylo by the bicep and guided him as he rose to his knees, then began crawling out of the cage. Once clear of the cage’s low ceiling, Hux pulled him to his feet roughly, Kylo stumbling as he struggled to get his legs under him after so long in the cramped cage, and dragged him to the stainless steel exam table he had set up earlier.

Hux pushed Kylo until he bent over the table at the waist, goosebumps immediately dotting his skin as he touched the cold metal. His back arched to keep his chest out of contact with the table and Hux planted a hand between his shoulder blades, shoving him back down. Clearly the ice packs he’d “forgotten” on the table while he set up had been effective, then.

While Kylo settled, Hux knelt behind him and secured his ankles in the restraints he had affixed to the table legs earlier. Kylo’s muscles trembled as Hux ran his hands over his body as he stood, slapping Kylo’s ass hard when he reached it.

He walked around the table and grabbed a pair of alligator clamps off a mayo stand, then pushed on Kylo’s shoulder until he stood straight, wobbling slightly on his bound feet.

Hux pinched his right nipple harshly and watched Kylo’s shoulders crumple inwards before attaching the clamp to it. He quickly clamped the other and forced Kylo face-down on the table again.

Hux didn’t pause yet, he still had too many things to get Kylo hooked up to. Wrist restraints were attached to the far end of the table and he buckled Kylo’s wrists in, adjusting them so his arms were pulled taut in front of him and his chest was pushed firmly onto the flat metal table. The nipple clamps scraped against the table faintly as Kylo shifted and Hux could just hear the huff of air from the breathing holes in Kylo’s hood. He hooked another liter of fluids to Kylo’s IV catheter, hanging the bag above the exam table.

Next he rolled an electronic monitor over and started unraveling several cords and cables. The blood pressure cuff went around Kylo’s bicep, an SpO2 clip onto his finger, and, last, he held up a long flexible temperature probe and applied a squirt of clear lubricant to it. Brusquely, he spread Kylo’s ass open and started pressing the probe inwards. It was thin, no thicker than a pen, and he pushed several inches of it into Kylo’s hole before he was satisfied. He pulled a strip of white tape from the monitor cart and secured the probe to Kylo’s thigh so it would stay in place, then surveyed the readouts on the monitor and nodded.

“Alright, Kylo, everything looks in order here,” he said, stepping around his patient. “We have several tests to do today and I’ll need to collect some samples from you.”  
  
Kylo didn’t react to his words, the hood kept him shut off from everything but the sensations Hux inflicted on him, but as Hux rolled a stool up next to the table and adjusted Kylo’s arm outwards his whole body flinched. Hux removed the blood pressure cuff momentarily, ignoring the rude sound the oscillometric machine made as it was removed, and tied a tourniquet around his upper arm. He felt the crook of Kylo’s arm once, then swiftly pierced the skin with a needle.

“Oops,” he said, smiling faintly. “I missed.”  
  
Hux pulled the needle back and pushed it in again, slower, then again. He shifted on his stool and glanced up at Kylo. Kylo was shivering, and shifting his weight slightly from foot to foot. He adjusted the needle again, feeling the increased resistance of pushing through delicate tissue with a dulled needle.  
  
He hummed and pulled the needle from Kylo’s arm, pressing in hard with his thumb to hold back the bleeding.

“I really should be fired,” he mused to himself as he dropped the syringe in a tray and opened a new one. “I’m a terrible phlebotomist. You’re very gracious not to complain.”

Kylo stiffened as Hux pressed the new needle into his arm, this time drawing back a crimson blood sample. Hux released the tourniquet as he turned away, filling two plastic tubes with the blood and placing them on the counter. Kylo’s arm dripped small amounts of blood onto the table and Hux watched them for a moment before taping a small piece of gauze over the site and replacing the blood pressure cuff.

“Well, that’s one of our samples, then,” Hux said, looking up at the fluid bag hanging from the ceiling. “It looks like you’re not quite finished with that bag, but I bet you’re ready to provide me with the next.”

Hux gathered yet another pile of supplies from what he’d prepared and crouched on the floor next to Kylo’s body. He opened several packages and spread things out around himself, then grabbed at Kylo’s cock. Kylo jerked slightly in surprise, but quickly became still as Hux fed a urinary catheter attached to a syringe into his urethra and drew back a tiny sample.

“Wouldn’t want to take too much, would we? I want you nice and full.”

Hux withdrew the catheter slowly and watched as Kylo’s cock hardened slightly in his hands. He gave it a few strokes, just enough to entice Kylo’s hips into moving, then stood to dispose of the catheter and syringe, nudging the various debris from the procedure under the table with his foot.

For a moment he surveyed Kylo’s vitals, his heart rate was pleasingly elevated, and watched as Kylo shifted in his bondage. The table must have warmed by then, but it appeared that Kylo couldn’t get comfortable or perhaps was anxious. Hux dropped a hand lightly to Kylo’s hip and gave him a pat. Kylo leaned into his hand and raised his chest slightly, tapping his clamps against the table. They still had a lot planned for the afternoon and it wouldn’t do for Kylo to get too uncomfortable too quickly.

Hux moved around to his shoulder and reached for the buckles on his hood, pulling it away from his face slightly.

“How are you doing, Kylo?” He asked.

Kylo’s face was sweaty under the thick leather and he panted heavily. “Clamps off, Sir,” he mumbled.

Hux replaced the hood and reached under Kylo when he arched his back to pluck at the alligator clips. He rested his forehead against Kylo’s back for a moment before removing them both at once, dropping them off the sides of the table and pressing his fingers into Kylo’s nipples to bring blood back into them. Kylo thrashed to the side and Hux leaned on his back with his full weight, crushing them both down to the exam table. After a moment Kylo’s heaving breaths subsided and Hux pulled his hands out from under him. He tugged his shirt straight, adjusted himself slightly, and pulled the next Mayo stand towards himself.

He fitted the disposable scalpel blade onto the handle and stepped up behind Kylo, standing right in the spread V of Kylo’s legs. He ran one hand over Kylo’s broad back, massaging his tanned skin and rubbing over the many freckles. He let his fingers bump over each vertebrae in Kylo’s spine, digging in deep to the muscles on either side. He leaned into Kylo, letting his head fall back slightly at the pressure on his cock.

When Kylo had relaxed into the table he raised the scalpel and, with the barest pressure behind it, dragged a short line down Kylo’s shoulder. A hint of blood had just seeped to the surface when he moved the scalpel a few millimeters to the side and cut again, then again. Though he didn’t start out with any particular pattern in mind, he cut the lines of a sun into Kylo as he shivered beneath him.

As more blood dripped down Kylo’s ribs, Hux reached down with his clean hand to take out his cock, laying it on Kylo’s ass. He placed the scalpel on the stand beside him, safely out of reach, and placed one hand over the sun, pressing into the wounds. Kylo’s head rolled back and forth between his outstretched arms and his muscles clenched as he pulled against the restraints, but no sound escaped the hood. Hux shoved his hips forward, once, twice, then twisted suddenly to grab a bottle off the mayo stand.

He turned back and squeezed the bottle of alcohol over Kylo’s back, pouring it generously into the open wounds.

Instantly Kylo roared with pain, so loudly that it was audible through the hood, and thrashed in his bindings so violently that he dislodged several of the monitors and cables draped over and around him. Hux ground himself against Kylo’s backside, moaning openly as he rode Kylo’s bucking body. When Kylo stilled, his forehead was pressed to the table and his ribs were heaving. Blood was smeared over his back and on Hux’s face, hands, on his clothes.

Hux panted for a moment, his hands were shaking, and then he undid Kylo’s hood for the second time. It took a minute to pull it over Kylo’s head. The leather was stuck to his face and his hair, but when Hux had dropped it on the floor he saw that Kylo’s face was covered in still-flowing tears. Kylo rubbed his nose into the table and tried to wipe his cheeks on his arms. Hux patted at Kylo’s hair and shoulders for a moment, just long enough to get himself under control, then stepped back from him. He tucked his cock back into his pants and looked around at what was left of his plans.

The last bag of fluids was almost finished and he reached up to clamp it off and disconnect it from Kylo’s IV. He absently picked up some of the empty packaging scattered on the counter and wadded it up in the trash can and dropped the scalpel blade into the sharps container. Then he started laying out the cleaned off mayo stand with new items. When a few minutes had passed he turned his attention to straightening himself and approached the exam table again, where Kylo’s breathing had calmed somewhat.

“Subject,” Hux said. Kylo’s head turned towards him, although his stare was rather vacant. “I’ve analyzed your samples and the results of your procedure. I’m afraid you need some medication.”

He had prepared several things ahead of time, although it was clear he would not be able to give Kylo things by mouth safely. No matter, there were plenty of other choices.

Hux took one of several syringes full of a clear solution from the mayo stand and approached Kylo. Crouching at his feet, he pinched up a small amount of skin on the top of Kylo’s left foot between his fingers, inserted the needle at an angle just under the skin, and injected a small amount of the solution. The effect was instant, he knew, an intense burning sensation. Indeed, he was glad to have withdrawn the needle so quickly, because Kylo jerked his foot against the ankle restraint and Hux would surely have stabbed himself.  
  
Hux let Kylo settle his foot back down, then moved to an area on the back of his calf, injecting another small portion of medication under his skin. Kylo whimpered and shivered. Hux moved again, injecting behind his knee, the inside of his thigh, and higher.

“It really is necessary. I’ve spoken to your owner and this is the course of treatment we’ve agreed upon,” Hux stated. He looked up at Kylo’s back from where he crouched, then nodded to himself and cupped Kylo’s testicles in one hand. Kylo’s whimpers reached a new pitch, sounding terrified, but he didn’t move. Hux very carefully pinched the delicate skin, knowing his needle was much duller now that he’d injected so many sites, and slowly pushed just under the skin of Kylo’s sac. When he injected, Kylo cried out and jerked his hips forward, a spot of blood emerging when Hux withdrew the needle.

Hux stood and placed the empty syringe back on the mayo stand while Kylo moaned and squeezed his thighs together, trying to relieve the pain. When Hux approached again he ripped the tape off Kylo’s thigh that had been holding in the long since forgotten thermometer probe and discarded the probe on the floor, then pushed a lubed finger into Kylo’s ass without preamble.

“Subject, your owner and I have discussed the possibility of breeding you,” Hux said, pressing a second finger into Kylo. “Your examination today shows you would be an ideal candidate.”

He slapped Kylo’s ass with his other hand and Kylo huffed out a breath. Hux was rushing the preparation, had meant to humiliate him with an enema, he knew how much Kylo hated it, but Kylo had suffered so much today and Hux wanted him. His cock was covered in Kylo’s blood and he couldn’t wait much longer.

He removed his fingers, undoing his pants and shoving them down just enough. He hastily lubed himself, pressed a finger back into Kylo, then pushed his stained cock forward, groaning at the hot clench around him.

Kylo made a muffled noise into his arm as Hux breached him, pulling away to get his aching balls away from the pressure of Hux, who immediately started thrusting into him.

Hux grabbed at Kylo’s hips to ground himself, pushing forward hard until he felt Kylo’s hips hitting the edge of the exam table.

“S-subject,” he ground out. “If this procedure goes well, your owner has agreed to your long-term care here in the lab.”

Kylo cried out, biting into his own bicep and clenching his eyes closed. Hux panted as he thrust deep, grinding his hips into Kylo’s ass. He bent over Kylo’s back, bracing his hands on the table and slamming into Kylo, who was making noise constantly now.

Much sooner than he’d have preferred, Hux felt his orgasm approaching and he desperately stared up into the surgical light trying to stave it off while he reached around Kylo’s hip to stroke his hard cock. He rubbed one hand into Kylo’s bloody back, edging closer and closer to the sun-shaped wound, as Kylo’s body tightened and tightened around him. Hux stilled his hips buried deep in Kylo as he twisted, looking around him for his earlier tools, and found the abandoned bottle of alcohol within reach.

Kylo groaned as Hux removed the hand from his cock, looking over his shoulder to see what Hux was doing, and his eyes widened at the bottle in Hux’s hand. He shook his head slowly, whining loudly and trembling all over. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at Hux, who had slowly started fucking into him again.

Hux placed the bottle on the table next to them, increasing the speed of his thrusts until he was pistoning Kylo into the table, never taking his eyes off Kylo’s face.

“Subject,” he said through gritted teeth. “I need one last sample from you to determine if you will stay in the lab.”

He gripped Kylo’s cock tighter and felt Kylo’s muscles tightening around him, saw his strong arms pulling tight against his restraints. Kylo’s eyes closed as his face crumpled and just as Hux saw the familiar expression he knew from having seen Kylo come a thousand times, he flipped the top on the alcohol bottle and let it spill onto Kylo’s back.

Kylo came screaming, pulling all his limbs as tightly into himself as he could within his restraints, and Hux moaned delightedly. He pushed into Kylo one more time and came, rubbing his face into the eye-watering sting on Kylo’s skin as Kylo sobbed miserably underneath him.

Hux took only a moment to recover before straightening up and pulling out, then reaching to start undoing Kylo’s bonds. Kylo lay on the table, shaking with tears as Hux freed him. Hux gently patted Kylo’s back with a damp towel and wiped his face, murmuring to him all the while.

“Subject?” Hux asked, when after a few minutes Kylo seemed more aware of himself.

Kylo looked up at him and nodded, not answering. Test subjects did not speak.

“I am very happy with your performance today. You can return to your cage.”


End file.
